Talk:Knock, Knock
What are they? When do these show up so I can screen cap them? *Shapeless Ectoplasmic Mass *Stone Eyes Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Stone Eyes might be in the middle of the episode when Winston trips over the Sumerian stone tablet and there's exposition about the doorway into the Nether-Region. Mrmichaelt 06:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::(copied from Devilmanozzy Talk Page) You want to what they are? The Stone Eyes and the Shapeless Mass Ghost. In episode Knock Knock. Stone Eyes were ghosts in the form of eyes. One of them was watching the GB walk past it. A couple more appeared on a column when Egon was explaining doomsday. One more appeared staring at Ray when they where near The Human Faced Tree. The shapeless mass ghost or ghosts. Is what Peter saw looking down in the Doorway of the Doomsday Door. He said he was impressed. They where seeing a shapless mass. If you look closely a pair of eyes are watching from below. That's the answers to your question. Did that help? Gekkou25 :Yes it did. I'll see about getting images for the pages later. TY Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Possessed logos, decals, and Graffiti... what will we call all that? Also, we may want to rethink the "Stone Eyes" as there is a tree/root thing like that in one spot as well. How about "Disembodied eyes"? Also, on subway train there are straight ghosts (solid colored class 5 types) and towards the end they are seen again being pinned to tracks and pulled back in to the power flow by the ghostbusters. Perhaps "Power Flow Related Solid Beings"? Too Long I figure... Sigh. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want to call them Disembodied Eyes. That's fine with me. I called them that because they manifested on stones but your name them whatever you want. As for the shapeless mass with the eyes. You pick a name. :::Any thoughts or name ideas Mrmichaelt? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I should re-watch the episode before I weigh in as it's been awhile. The notes I have on the episode are brief so I'm fuzzy on these entities in question. Mrmichaelt 07:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, watched the episode. *The 'Shapeless Mass' was a version of The Abyss to me. *The Disembodies Eyes aren't disembodied. They were on the cavern walls and a tree. I would recommend something like 'Ocular Growths' those are separate from the Sorta/Kinda Tree. *The logos, decals, and graffiti were animated, imo, not possessed. I'd recommend 'Animated Illustrations' *The one scene with the Class 5's in the train instead of those skeletal passengers? Hmm. Probably 'Ghost Passengers' to be on the safe side. --Mrmichaelt 08:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ]] :In reference to Ghost Passengers... *Knock Knock part 2 (start at 5:10) *Knock Knock part 3 (Start at 5:05-5:12 and 5:45-5:54) :See what I mean? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah...well how about we just call them Doomsday Ghosts and insert a noname tag like most of this episode's entities? Mrmichaelt 09:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :The more I watch this, the more I find we need to address. I think he was to that weird orange mass towards the end "Shapeless Mass". And the last type of ghost I am aware of is the Lost Souls which are what Sorta/Kinda Tree talked about. Weirdest screen cap yet... A Skeleton riding a Living Fireball. I wonder how many people noticed that?! I have went ahead and did some fun screen caps to add in places: DoomsdayGhosts08.png|Defeated Doomsday Ghosts DoomsdayStone01.png|The Markings of the Doomsday Stone OcularGrowths01.png|Some Ocular Growths SkeletonTourGuide02.png|Whats that? Oh more Dirt! SortaKindaTree01.png|What a Tree! PowerFlowCore01.png|Feels like a poster PossessedSubwayTrains03.png|The Subway messed up? Who could tell?! LivingFireballs03.png|For the sake of being Random :::::::The Shapeless Mass looks like an abyss that contains the Poltergeist Energy that was let free and changed/animated everything in the subway system. The Lost Souls was before the Doomsday Door. Egon speculated it's where the worst ghosts got stuck while passing from the Door to the subway system. Mrmichaelt 07:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The Stone Eyes name. There's a reason I called them Stone Eyes is, Because I got it from the Spook Central website the original script for that episode Knock Knock called them Stone Eyes. It's also where the Living Fireballs where originally called Grinning Fireballs. And if you want to know more check out Spook Central Website to read the original scripts for both movies and the cartoons. :I'll look in to it later. Right now I'm working on the GB1 Chapter pages. Sorry, but I don't need to jump so much. Maybe Mrmichaelt will beat me to it, through he has a lot he already does here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::by J. Michael Straczynski (March 4, 1986) (plain text with a .hum extension)... Confirmed both names are there. Same terms confirmed in Script on RGB Box set too. Clearly that is official and good enough. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I disagree on one part. After 'grinning fireballs' - a few lines down, 'skating fireballs' can be seen. For this script, the definite names are in all caps like the SORTA/KINDA TREE. Stone eyes isn't in all caps but "Stone eyes" appears in about page 21/37 if you were to copy past the script into a Word Document. I thought we chose a more general name to include the eyes on trees seen in the episode. Mrmichaelt 04:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are right Mrmichaelt. I forgot the reasoning why we did this. I'm getting all confused now. I think I'll leave Mrmichaelt to decide this. My head is still on the movie chapter articles, and random discussions about episodes in the cartoon series is not helping me. I have open 10 tabs just to make the chapter pages. Too much at once guys. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Gekkou25, I have put Mrmichaelt in charge of this conversation, and it is on Talk:Knock, Knock. I jumped the gun there, and have decided that my decision was not informed enough. Mrmichaelt was correct that, that was the reasoning behind the names. The cartoon didn't completely translate the script the way it was. A scene with a tree with eyes was not talked about at all. While stone eyes made since in the script, the animation used the idea with a more broad concept, that being the eyes are not just on stone but a tree as well. The second creature type, has two terms used in script as noted already, and none in caps on the script. Anyways, with the sound judgements Mr Michaelt made here, I think he can better resolve this matter. His statements follow better with the overall direction. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Moved Trivia Evan1975's Knock, Knock edit Edit was removed because there is not a source to prove Ajia-do was the studio that provided animation services for the episode. Just because a man hole cover had an easter egg referencing them does not count as proof. It could have been a nod from another studio. I also removed the GeGeGe no Kitaro trivia that an entity was based directly on Medama-oyaji for similar reasons that there is no source to prove that was a direct reference. It looks like the character but it could have been circumstantial. Yes, this episode was very likely animated overseas in Japan and an animator could have been familiar with the manga but again, there's no proof provided -- a quote from a commentary track, a quote from an interview -- so it was ultimately removed. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:48, November 10, 2017 (UTC)